Korroh: The Prince and The Avatar
by The Perfect Replica
Summary: Korra and Iroh met two years before her trip to Republic City in the Southern Water Tribe. Lots has changed in those two years. After believing it was unrequited love Korra moved on and became Mako's girlfriend. What will happen to the group when Iroh arrives in Republic City? And who will claim the heart of the Avatar?


Snow lightly fell to the ground creating a thick white blanket. The Penguins all waddled as of expected in large group, attempting to keep warm. The Southern Water Tribe where known for their freezing temperatures. The tundra seemed almost deserted. But deeper into the frozen land the capital was bustling with excitement. Katara watched as her young pupil practiced her healing abilities on a dummy. The elderly woman was surprised at how Korra learned so fast. It wasn't much of a surprise she was the Avatar after all. Katara walked over to her disciple and gave her an approving nod.

"Avatar Korra, I must speak with you." Katara smiled at Korra who only looked at her with innocence in her eyes.

Korra sighed, whenever Katara wanted to talk it was usually extremely important. Without her children or husband around Katara often looked after the 14 year old as her granddaughter.

"Yes Katara?" Korra asked.

Katara gleamed at the young woman. She was going to grow up and would be as good of an Avatar as Aang was. She saw so much of determination in this energetic girl, who didn't see it in herself.

"An old friend of mine will be arriving shortly and I'd like to introduce you to his grandson." Katara said.

Korra's eyes widened as her jaw almost dropped. Whenever Katara talked about an "old friend" she was always referring to Fire Lord Zuko. She met four years ago when she was taught the basic forms and history of fire bending. Although she did enjoy shooting fire blast from her fist she didn't enjoy the long lessons that came along with it. Zuko was one of her favorite teachers besides Katara of course. But she never would have guessed he had a grandson and she was dying to met him. Maybe he could teach her some fire bending tricks.

"I didn't know he had a grandson. He didn't tell me, just like he didn't tell me he would be coming back."Korra growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Katara laughed, her attitude was one of the reasons her and Zuko got along so well. They were both stubborn and hardheaded.

"Oh Korra, come on. We don't want to keep Zuko and his grandson waiting." Katara exclaimed, walking towards the Western Gate.

"Wait for me!" Katara hollered, for an old lady Katara sure was a fast walker.

In ten minutes time they arrived at the gates. The guards were skeptical about sending Katara out of the gates but after reminding them she taught them how to water bend the rapidly opened the gates. As they walked out the gate they were welcomed by a large black and red ship. It intimidated Korra while Katara looked at it welcomingly.

"Remember Korra, The Fire Nation take honor and respect very seriously. Try and be polite." Katara whispered to Korra who only scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest once again.

Soon two figures headed off the ship; they walked so elegantly Korra knew they were Fire Nation royalty.

"Zuko!" Korra screamed running towards the elder man.

Korra hugged the older firebender and buried her head in his chest. She often looked to Zuko as a father figure.

Zuko chuckled, "Hello Avatar, hey old friend." Zuko said to Korra and Katara. Korra moved out the way so her teachers could share a hug.

"How are you Fire Lord?" Katara asked pulling away.

"Please Katara, call me Zuko? Everything is going well, I've thought me and my grandson would need a little break." he explained. Zuko then looked down at Korra with a wide smile on his face

"How's it going young Avatar Korra?" he questioned.

In response Korra created a water whip with one hand and a fire whip with the other. Zuko applauded with an amused look on his face.

"How's that for a young Avatar." Korra scoffed while Katara sighed rolled her eyes. Then something came to Korra's attention. Zuko then turned to the direction Korra had been staring at.

Zuko turned around and saw his 16 year old grandson jumping off the ship. He breathed out fire in order to warm himself up before walking over to the group.

"Sorry grandfather, I had to help drop the anchor." The young boy said.

"How noble of you." Katara began. "My name is Katara."

Korra didn't bother to introduce herself but only examined his features. He looked a lot like Zuko but without a scar. Plus his hair was much shorter. He wore a fire nation soldier uniform with gold accents which matched perfectly with his eyes.

"Pleasure to met you Miss Katara. My names Iroh and you must be the Avatar?" Iroh greeted before turning to Korra.

Korra was not much for formalities but Katara had asked her to show some type of respect. Korra nodded and held out her hand shaking Iroh's.

"My name's Korra. Can you show me some fire bending moves? I've been dying for some competition!" Korra asked excitedly, hopping in place.

Iroh looked at the enthusiastic girl in front of him, girls in the Fire nation didn't act like this around him. He was taken back at first. Zuko softly pushed the boy from behind Iroh as if giving Iroh permission.

"Yes, I guess. I'd be glad to." Iroh replied to the Avatar.

Korra grabbed his hands and rushed into the capital with Iroh unwillingly following. He blushed realizing Korra was holding his hands. He didn't like her but being of royalty he was barely touched, even by a female.

Katara and Zuko both snickered; it was amusing to see the uncomfortable prince being pulled away by the energetic and lively Korra. Katara then looked over to Zuko.

"Come on Zuko, I'll show you around."Katara said leading Zuko back to the tribe, but in a much slower pace than the other two.

The teens ran through the city in only a matter of minutes. Korra had often tried to make small talk but gave up when Iroh would constantly talk formally which annoyed her.

"Listen Bub, this isn't the Fire Nation. You know you can talk like a normal person, right?" Korra scolded poking her finger on the older teen's chest.

Iroh remained silent as they made their way to the training area, where Katara and Korra were earlier. She finally let go of Iroh's hand who could finally breathe again. She turned to him and bowed which was a common show of respect before a battle. Iroh bowed as well before opening his mouth to speak.

"Is it always this cold here Avatar Korra?" Iroh questioned genuinely.

Iroh flinched as he felt something small, wet and freezing hit his chest. Korra burst out into laughter as she water bended more snowballs at the poor prince. She then turned the snow into a water huge bubble. Despite Iroh's protest she dropped it on his head, drenching his entire body.

"Call me Korra." She said in between laughs.

Iroh growled before shooting multiple fire blast from his fist, Korra was surprised by his actions and was knocked off her feet. Korra got up and clenched her fist causing the snow to climb to Iroh's knees and trapping him there.

"Hey get me out of this!" Iroh yelled shooting fire from the palm of his hands, melting the snow. But Korra only bended the water further up to his waist.

"Say Korra's the best. And if you try to escape I'll only trap you deeper in the snow." Korra explained sitting down directly in front of Iroh.

Iroh ignored her and tried to break free but his attempts were futile. After ten minutes of struggling he sighed in defeat.

"Welcome to the South Pole, Prince Iroh." She curtsied before leaving him to escape his snowy prison.

The next few weeks the Avatar and Prince spent their time outsmarting each other or when things got real bad challenging each other to duels. When Iroh got burned Korra healed him without hesitation. On the outside it seemed like they hated each other's guts. But Katara and Zuko knew something was going on. One night Katara snuck out of her room in search of Iroh. It was surprisingly easy to break into the ship that night. She got to his room and slowly opened the door. Standing on his bedside she jumped on him continually until he woke up.

"Korra what are you doing her-"Iroh mumbled rubbing his eyes but his sentence was interrupted by Korra who placed a hand over his mouth.

"Hush and follow me, okay." Korra whispered in his ear as he nodded in response.

The two left the ship, Korra held onto his hand guiding him to their destination. Iroh tried not to pay attention to it. Knowing Korra she probably didn't know she was doing it. They eventually made their way to the capital. But it looked surprisingly different.

"Whoa!" Iroh gasped, causing Korra to laugh.

The city illuminated with lights. The streets were filled with children eating sweets or playing with toys. As the adults danced to the music played by the many different bands. The festival seemed so lively and exotic. Korra and Iroh stared down at the sight below them in awe.

"Hey Iroh look," Korra pointed to the sky gaining Iroh's attention. "It's called the Southern lights; I've never seen them before. It's said that the spirits cause it. Maybe it's true. Katara believes so." Korra taught Iroh.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it….." His words trailed off.

Korra had led Iroh to the city; it became more dangerous than the thought. Iroh got caught in a magic act and almost drowned. And Korra was surrounded by people of other nations who had never met the Avatar before. Iroh suggested they leave only an hour into their arrival. When the teens saw Katara and Zuko observing performers they knew it was time to go.

"What were they doing there? Aren't they too old to be going on dates?"Korra asked in which Iroh laughed, she playfully punched him in the shoulder before continuing to the ship. Korra decided to stay with Iroh until the festival ended. They sat on the tip of the ship, feet hanging down, staring at the midnight sky.

"Iroh….I love you!" Korra blurted out.

Iroh's eyes widened as he faced Korra. Korra bowed her head in shame as she knew Iroh wouldn't accept her feelings. She felt tears run down her face as much as she tried to stop them. The reason she played so many jokes on him was to hide her true feelings. Korra was surprised when she felt something soft press on her cheek. She turned to see Iroh, staring at her. Iroh guilty kissed her, a relationship between the Avatar and the Prince of the Fire Nation would never be accepted. It hurt more because he felt the same; it was shockingly easy to fall in love in the course of a month. The tension in the air became more thick as they stared at each other.

"Well I have to go to bed. We're leaving next week. Good night Avatar Korra." Iroh fled inside the ship leaving Korra alone.

The week passed by rather quickly. Iroh had sought to avoid the Avatar hoping their feelings for one another would disappear. And they did, at least he thought they did. Iroh only met with Korra when him and Zuko where invited for tea by Mistress Katara. If Iroh didn't know any better it would seem as though they were married. When he did met with Korra she would try and make small talk but Iroh would only answer yes or no. Signora would pretend he wasn't even there. The day of their departure had came and Katara, Zuko, Iroh and Korra were all standing in front of the ship.

"Goodbye Avatar Korra." Iroh said extending his hand.

Korra looked at it and frowned she turned away from him and walked over to Zuko.

"Goodbye Fire lord Zuko, I've had so much fun!" Korra hugged Zuko ignoring Iroh completely. Zuko patted the child on the head before saying his goodbyes to Katara.

"Katara, we should visit more often. Maybe next time you can come to the Fire Nation." Zuko suggested.

"Oh thank you, that sounds great." Katara chuckled. Korra stuck out her tongue as the older people flirted with one another.

Iroh and Zuko boarded the vessel; Iroh sulked but put on a fake smile and waved to his water tribe friends. Iroh looked directly at Korra and mouthed out the words 'I love you'. But Korra unfortunately wasn't paying attention but looking at Zuko. Iroh smiled and watched as she was out of sight. Little did he know they would met two years later under more tragic circumstances.

**How is it? As soon as I saw Iroh, Korroh became my favorite pairing. I will update frequently and Iroh will be a main character in Book 2, he's not leaving just yet. Anyway please review. Catch you guy's later!**


End file.
